


最后一次排练还是失败了

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 上忍卡, 回村土, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *回村土与上忍卡的现代展开…？无差，爱情向。甜饼！*中西结合，bug满天。我很贫穷，没有摸过西装。还很可怜，没有任何经验。一切为糖服务。别较真，随缘看，好吗大家！谢谢大家！*只想甜，不会写，极限ooc。*感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	最后一次排练还是失败了

“咳、嗯……”

带土清了清嗓子。他左右扯动领带，好让那根束缚着脖颈的绳子松动一些，仿佛这样就能让剩下的话语成功从喉咙里跑出来。

他穿着一身挺括的白色西装，内里搭着粉色的衬衫。这套衣物极其合身，完美的剪裁凸显了他的身材优势，宽阔厚实的肩膀恐怕令任何一个女孩子都觉得可靠；而随着线条下滑，顺滑精致的衣料又掐出他瘦而窄的腰身，这也使得他的双腿看起来更加修长。

随着他抬手扯动领带的动作，袖扣就暴露在空气中。它看起来也是精心挑选过的，由莹润温软的黑玉制作而成，缀在纯白色的面料上，像极了某人嘴角的小痣。

特意关照的并非只有这个细节，西装领口还别着一枚铜色的麋鹿胸针——本来某人提议用暗红色的丝巾作为点缀，被带土一口回绝了。

“那也太没有男子汉气概了。”

带土那时这么评价。捏着丝巾的某人欲言又止，最终还是没有提起指甲油的事。

但今天他当然没有涂指甲油。他的指甲盖圆润平滑，似乎不止是修剪到适合的长度，还进行了一场精心的打磨。就连他平日里乱七八糟支棱翘起的头发都进行了打理。他把自己从头到脚收拾了一遍，用‘盛装打扮’来形容恐怕都不为过。但可惜的是，与他的外表截然相反，带土眼神游移、结结巴巴。他又清了清嗓子，但后半句话还是没能顺畅地说出来，他的脸上开始涌现红色。

“我会始终如一，”他又成功挤出了半句话。他停了片刻，继续说道，“永、永远……敬……”

他的脸已经彻底红透了，像是被感染一般，他的眼眶也跟着泛出浅淡的红。而他的眼睛实在太过敏感，竟被这些悄然出现的淡红吓出几分湿润。他看起来着急极了，磕磕绊绊往外蹦着词句。那几句话似乎是盘旋在他的脑海和胸口，却无论如何都找不到通向外界的出口；但他又觉得好像只是大脑一片空白，后边的内容怎样努力都想不起来。

而之前频繁提到的某人，则站在他对面，懒懒散散地看着他。他等了一会儿，确定带土彻底说不下去了，于是无奈地接口：“我，旗木卡卡西，愿意在这里宣誓，从今往后，我会始终如一，永远敬你爱你。无论贫穷富足……”

“……你、你住嘴！”带土凶巴巴地喊道，意图打断卡卡西厚颜无耻、十恶不赦的行为——他们在一开始就约定好了，由带土先说誓词。

但卡卡西没有理他，他完全不受干扰，只是继续说：“……无论患病安康，我会守护你、陪伴你、帮助你、尊重你。我愿意为你付出生命，但我绝不会为此轻易舍弃生命。因为我知道你爱我，正如我深爱着你。”

与他流畅得仿佛可以当作示例典范的誓词不同，他站得并不像带土那样笔直，反而只是无精打采的立在那儿。他的双手还插在裤兜里，眼皮也耷拉着，一头银发更是乱蓬蓬的，好像今早就没有梳理过。黑色的西装总算是好好穿在身上，但没有一点装饰，甚至由于他长时间太过随意的姿势，熨烫平滑的面料已经被压出了几道折痕。

他的语速不急不缓，声调不高不低，就这样平稳地诉说着，但又含着一些恰到好处的坚定。他的眼神却专注而柔软，始终落在带土那双些微湿润的眼睛里。

他把属于自己的那部分誓词说完了。

“……”

带土的眼圈更红了。他紧紧抿着唇，神色里奇妙的融合了危险与委屈。遍布右脸的伤疤给他增添了几分阴狠，而尚且积蓄在眼眶中的泪水又打破了这份残酷。

实在是太可爱了。卡卡西想，明天就应该戴那枚和带土看起来一模一样的兔子胸针，带土再反对也没用。反正等到仪式开场，他也只能瞪自己一眼。

况且，带土佩戴胸针，没理由他却采用丝巾点缀。那也太不和谐了。

“……我……会永远敬你……爱、爱……”带土执着地继续尝试，他似乎打算把之前的事当作一场幻境。但即便如此，他依然在同一个句子上打着磕巴，甚至彻底说错了。

“我会始终如一，永远敬你爱你。”卡卡西耐心地更正了他。

“我、我知道！不用你说！”带土大声喊道，“都……都是因为你一直看着我，我……”

“害得我把后面的都给忘了！”他的声音更凶了。

“……那好吧，”卡卡西决定不指出他的前后矛盾。他顺从地闭上了眼睛，懒洋洋地说，“我不看你了。”

情况并没有好转。这个可恶的家伙在闭上眼睛的同时，就把口罩一边的固定带勾了下来。面罩垂挂在他的右脸旁边，柔软的嘴唇和浅浅的小痣出现在带土的眼前。

他就这样闭着眼睛，嘴角清晰可见地含着一点笑意，摆出了一副安静等待一个亲吻的模样。

“我会……始、始终如一……我……”

带土的声音都带上了不易察觉的哭腔，他的声音越来越低、越来越轻，后半句甚至彻底消失了。他又退步了一些。

他哭出来了。

他抿着嘴唇，眼泪却一刻不停地掉下来，他好像受了什么天大的委屈，罪魁祸首就是对面那个又懒散又自在、毫无一丝紧张感的混蛋。

他和小时候一样讨人厌——不、比小时候更讨厌了。至少小时候的卡卡西会嘲笑他说‘吊车尾，你怎么这么笨’，而这个卡卡西只会笑眯眯地看着他，导致带土连个掉眼泪的理由都没有。卡卡西只是看了一遍，就把誓词完美地记住了，今天还是他第一次说这段话，他却说得那么好……他怎么能说得那么好？

难道他不应该像带土一样，说得语无伦次、吞吞吐吐的吗？

这家伙……这家伙怎么能把结婚誓词，当成公司条例一样背诵啊！

卡卡西偷偷睁开了一只眼睛，他吓了一跳，显然没料到带土真的会哭出来。他立刻把手从裤兜里拿出来，姿势也变得笔直。他轻轻咳了一声，仿佛不敢惊扰对方一般，小声地说：“带土……”

“我……”带土抽噎了一下，他努力压住哭意，但毫无作用，他最后只能抽抽搭搭地说，“我好丢人啊，卡卡西……”

“……我就喜欢你这样。”卡卡西说。

“我本来……我之前练习……都很好的……”

“我知道。”

“你才不知道！”带土的声音提高起来，差点提出一个哭嗝。所以他的声音又很快弱下去，他很委屈地说，“你……你就忙着上班，把我一个人丢在这里……结婚明明是两个人的事……每次排练都……只有我一个人……你今天还、还迟到了……”

“……”卡卡西停顿了一会儿，他轻声地、慢吞吞地说，“其实，我下班过来的时候，你都还没有练完。”

“……我只是在旁边看着你。”他说。

“……”

“……所以别紧张了。”卡卡西说。

“……”

“……快点继续吧。”他又说。

“……”带土的眼泪止住了，他张了张唇，最后大声喊道，“卡卡西你这个大垃圾！”

卡卡西还是没有戴那枚兔子胸针。他的胸前点缀着一块叠好的、暗红色的丝巾，一身黑色的西装完美地贴合着身体，没有任何一丝褶皱。他的袖扣是白色的，颜色与带土身上的、日渐淡去的月白色的疤痕如出一辙。

他和带土一起穿过缀满花朵的拱门，卡卡西突然抢先一步，在婚礼台前站定。带土莫名其妙地看了他一眼，碍于场合不好说些什么，只能乖乖地站在了卡卡西的对面。

“恭喜你们，带土，卡卡西！”琳清亮的声音响起，她高兴极了，脸上挂着纯粹、美丽、衷心的笑容，她的手里托着两个红丝绒的戒指盒，“那么现在，就请为对方戴上戒指吧！”

“我早说过他们之间有苗头。”阿斯玛叼着一支没有点燃的烟，他用胳膊肘碰了碰身边的红，凑过去小声地说着，“我没说错吧。”

“真没想到！”凯一掌拍在阿斯玛的肩上，吓得阿斯玛烟都掉了。他的眼里含着泪水，盯着台上正在为带土戴上戒指的卡卡西，“这件事居然被卡卡西抢先了，这样他就又多胜了我一场……”

“这两个孩子总算在一起了……”玖辛奈抬手擦着眼泪，水门老师揽着自己的妻子，无奈地递上纸巾。

佐助冷着脸从他们身边经过，鸣人追在他的身后，嘴里还在大声喊着：“佐助——！”

“好，那么接下来！”琳把戒指盒摆在婚礼台上。她的双手交叠，摆在脸颊边上，她微微偏着头，笑着说，“请互致誓词吧！”

终于到了这个环节。

带土的喉结上下滑动了一下，他轻轻吸了一口气，在心底里重新把誓词顺了一遍。喧闹的场下也逐渐安静下来，又或者只是他暂时忽视了其他一切——毕竟鸣人依然在大声喊着‘佐助’。

他的心怦怦直跳，激烈地仿佛要从胸腔里蹦出来。或许就是这个屏蔽了外界的声响。他的手心黏腻腻地出了一层汗，他看着面前的卡卡西，终于开口了。

“我，宇智波带土，愿意在这里宣誓，”他说。他的声音有一些发抖，但至少还是流畅的，他继续说，“从今往后，我会始终如一，永远敬……敬你……爱你。”

他结巴了一下，声音也轻了一些，但依然说了出来。琳鼓励地看着他。

带土稍微安心了一些，对他来说最为艰难的部分已经过去了，接下来的就相对容易一些。

“无论贫穷富足，无论患病安康，我会守护你、陪伴你……”

他的尾音拖长，瞳孔向左上方移去，双手无意识地扯动西装下摆。他浑身流露出局促不安的情绪，嘴唇抿了几下，视线在卡卡西与琳身上转来转去——

他忘词了。

琳的神色微妙起来，她担心地看着带土，用口型示意着后边的词句。

“小叔叔是不是忘词了？”止水轻声问身边的鼬。

“卡卡西先生会帮他的。”鼬说。

对面的卡卡西抬起了右手。刚才他抢先一步，导致他背对着大部分人，而满是鲜花的拱门又为他打了掩护。他的手指按在暗红色的丝巾上，把那层柔软齐整的布料下压，露出来的并不是他那精致的黑色衣料，而是一张白色的、小小的卡牌。上边用俊秀的字体写着他们的结婚誓词。

“……帮助你、尊重你。”带土窘迫地照着念道，但他又松了一口气，彻底安心下来，“我愿意为你付出生命，但我绝不会为此轻易舍弃生命。”他说到这里时，已经极其流畅顺利了，他的视线从那张小小的卡牌上移开，直直地望进卡卡西的眼睛里。

他最后停了一下，脸上涌现出一些红色，但他轻轻吸了一口气，就用非常认真、诚恳而又坚定的语气，说出了最后一句话：“……因为我知道你爱我，正如我深爱着你。”

琳松了一口气。

卡卡西则面色如常，他同样看着带土，语调平稳地开口说道：“我，旗木卡卡西，愿意在这里宣誓，从今往后，我会始终如一，永远敬你爱你。”他停了一下，突然露出了一个有些狡黠的笑容。

“无论你耍赖撒泼，还是无理取闹，我都愿意陪伴着你。我想要与你共眠，也想要与你一起苏醒。我愿意为你做红豆糕，但绝不会放任你一顿就把它们吃光。”卡卡西说，“因为我和你一样，想要永远和你生活在一起。”

“……你刚才，”带土说，“你怎么……”

他们俩站在礼堂的角落，粘糊糊地紧挨在一起。其他人已经闹成了一团，暂时没人顾及这对新人了。

“你怎么不按着誓词说……”

“嗯……是啊，为什么呢。”卡卡西说，“可能是我忘词了吧。”

“……”

“嘛、下次我请假陪你练习好了。”他说，“我没想到你一个人练习和面对我练习的效果会不一样……”

“……你居然还想有下次！”带土喊道，“你想和我离婚吗卡卡西！”

“……”

“……”

他们一起沉默了一会儿。

“……那下次……我们试试传统的日式婚礼？”带土说。


End file.
